


Break

by Kendrene



Series: Office Hours [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, CEO Lexa (The 100), Denial of Feelings, Executive Assistant Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: She stood, smoothing imaginary creases from her pencil skirt with hands that shook and gave away her nervousness, a grimace twisting her lips when she realized how sweaty her palms were.Get a grip Griffin. It’s not like you haven’t done this before.Except – and her mind went back to the pair of panties she’d been wearing, which were now balled up inside her purse – she’d never been so bold.ORLexa and Clarke have an affair. Both want more, but are so, so bad at communication





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a taste of what waits you during Smutcation
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \- Dren

Clarke’s eyes were glued to the clock hanging on the wall across from her desk, but perhaps in  a mocking twist of fate, its hands seemed to have slowed to a crawl.

A quarter to four in the afternoon.

She spelled the time out in her mind, as if by now she couldn’t tell it by the slant of the light streaming in from the window.

Her eyes momentarily moved to the other clocks – one for each of the world’s time zones – before they came to rest on the one she’d been staring at so intently.  

Almost time.

She stood, smoothing imaginary creases from her pencil skirt with hands that shook and gave away her nervousness, a grimace twisting her lips when she realized how sweaty her palms were.

_ Get a grip Griffin. It’s not like you haven’t done this before. _

Except – and her mind went back to the pair of panties she’d been wearing, which were now balled up inside her purse – she’d never been so bold.

Clarke didn’t know whether it was the first hint of her heat whispering along her bones that gave her courage – stripped away what little judgment she had to begin with, more like - but the restrained manner in which Lexa fucked her during their office trysts wasn’t enough anymore.

The Alpha always took her while Clarke sat in her lap, her thrusts almost fastidiously controlled and, although she should have been the one setting the pace as she rode her lover, Clarke was never in charge, Lexa’s hands around her sides, guiding the rolling of her hips.

The worst thing was that, once they were done, Lexa dismissed her like nothing had happened, the very picture of professionalism, even as she cleaned herself up and straightened one of her expensive suits.

_ You could have walked away when the arrangement was discussed. She made it very clear that there would have been no consequences,  _ the little voice inside her head taunted.  _ You could end this any time. _

But she really didn’t want to.

With an exaggerated sigh, Clarke walked to the table where the kettle waited, already filled with water and plugged into the power outlet. All she needed to do was switch it on, and then she was left with setting up Lexa’s favorite china cup on the silver-inlaid tray, along with the finest tea selection money could buy.

That was not the only thing that Lexa Woods, the Alpha CEO of Polis Media, had an abundance of.

Clarke’s grin was short lived, the faint throb that had started between her legs wiping the smile off her face. She pressed her thighs together, the feeling of her arousal slicking her skin making her squirm, and adjusted the items on the tray again, even though there was no need.

As the water came to a boil, steam whistling from the kettle in a puff of white, Clarke’s gaze was drawn to the clock again.

Eight minutes to four.

The intercom buzzed.

Right on time.

Clarke turned the water off and ran back to her desk as fast as her heels allowed her to.

“Yes, Ms. Woods?”

She was proud of how clinical she sounded when she answered the call.

“Would you bring my afternoon tea in, Clarke? Masala Chai today, if you please.”

The intercom added a faint metallic quality to Lexa’s voice, but the rich British accent came through untouched, sending a pleasurable shiver down Clarke’s spine, as it always did without fail.

Never one to waste words, Lexa cut the line, clearly expecting that her orders would be carried out to the letter.

Usually she would be right, but not today.

With practiced motions, Clarke filled the infuser with leaves of the tea Lexa had requested. The scent of the black tea, mixed as it was with spices that prickled her nose, managed to settle her nerves a little. She inhaled of the steam liberally, and its damp touch lined her lungs with warmth.

Once that was done, she filled the cup with water, watching as the leaves released their flavor. The steamy liquid gradually changed from clear to murky, until it looked almost black in the fading light of the late October afternoon.

Clarke hesitated, not sure that her idea was sound at all, but then the brazen attitude that had made her famous at college parties prevailed, and she added her personal touch to the cup.

Carefully balancing the tray, she crossed over to the closed doors of Lexa’s office with a brisk stride, the  _ click-click _ of her heels on the polished floor a perfect counterpart to the wild hammering of her heart.

“Come in,” Lexa called before she had the chance to knock twice.

Clarke obeyed, steeling her face into a mask of perfect indifference. She had been planning this for a while now, and had spent more evenings than she would care to count mimicking the Alpha’s detached countenance in front of her bathroom’s mirror.  Practicing in the solitude of her apartment had been easy, her confidence boosted by the fact that she’d assisted the Alpha during enough meetings to watch the effect her clipped ways had on others. Lexa never raised her voice, letting the other Alpha managers do all the posturing, but when she spoke in calm tones that somehow managed to carry no matter how low she pitched her voice, they fell in line and listened.

Coming under the direct scrutiny of a piercing, green gaze that didn’t miss even the tiniest of details was enough to make Clarke doubt her acquired skills would do much good.

She forced herself to hold the Alpha’s gaze, hating that her hands shook slightly and made the china rattle on the tray. Truth be told, she wasn’t even sure this was the right day to try what she intended, as Lexa never let her know in advance whether her afternoon break would include more than simple tea.

During the months in which their work relationship had evolved to something more, Clarke had learned to look for telltale signs. Their encounters were sometimes prompted by a particularly harsh fight with the company’s investors, but more often than not, she knew from simpler things, like rolled up shirtsleeves or the absence of a tie.

Today, the Alpha had not even taken off her suit jacket, which was unusual even for her. It threw Clarke completely off her game, but backtracking with an excuse to make another cup of tea would bring uncomfortable questions. It was bad enough that what she’d agreed to out of fun, and more than a little lust, had spiraled out of control to the point she had resorted to try and prod Lexa into action without the added shame of botching her own scheme.

She just really wanted to know if Lexa felt her heart clench the way it did in her chest when the Alpha was inside her, or kissing her. If it had become increasingly difficult to fall asleep in an empty bed for her as well, knowing that the dreams that waited her were full of a woman she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly have.

Clarke thought there had been yearning glances between the two of them as of late; touches that lingered on her arm longer than it was proper when she handed over a file. But perhaps the wistfulness she’d glimpsed flashing across the Alpha’s face whenever she watched her leave the office thoroughly fucked was nothing but desire on her part.

Of course, she’d die before she actually  _ asked _ .

Having deposited the tray in front of Lexa, she took a step back and waited as she always did to see if anything more was required. Sometimes the Alpha would toy with her, sending her to fetch something she really didn’t need before she made her intentions for the day clear, but Clarke didn’t mind.

Being left to guess what would become of her in the next hour added an extra thrill to their affair.

Raising the cup to her lips, Lexa took a first sip, eyes fluttering shut as she savored the tea.

A moment later she was glaring up at Clarke, the green of her irises hardened to jade.

“You put lemon in it.”

The Alpha’s tone remained flat, but the unexpected discovery was enough to crack her façade for the space of a heartbeat. There was sufficient affront underneath – an amount that Clarke quite frankly found ridiculous – to set her giggling, if not for the fact that she’d dug her nails into the palms of her hands, which she was keeping demurely folded at the small of her back.

“I’ve fired people for less,” Lexa stated when Clarke made no move to justify herself.

“Oh, I know.” Clarke quirked her lips. “You Brits are famous for starting wars over spilled tea.”

Lexa put the cup back on the tray, pushing it aside with barely restrained disdain before she swiveled her chair around to face Clarke fully.

“And is that what you want, Clarke? For us to start a war?”  The Alpha studied her over steepled fingers, eyes dark and unamused. “Because I have to warn you, I’m in no mood for games today.”

“Me, neither.”

Surprising them both, Clarke reached down, hand closing around Lexa’s tie and tugging upward hard enough to get the Alpha to her feet. She crashed their mouths together a moment later, the Alpha’s slightly agape with surprise.

Lexa didn’t return the kiss immediately, her eyes wide as she processed the shock, but just as Clarke started to withdraw, mind already going to the resignation letter she’d spent long hours penning in case things went to the wrong south, the Alpha snarled and trapped her lower lip between sharp teeth.

Grabbing her by the wrist, Lexa pushed her back effortlessly, and the heels which Clarke had thought would give her an advantage became a hindrance instead.

Unbalanced, she could do nothing but stagger back, Lexa’s hips shunting into her own as the Alpha backed her from the desk and into the nearest wall.

Her shoulders hit it hard enough to make her teeth  _ click _ shut over her tongue, but before she could voice either discomfort or a protest, Lexa was soothing the hurt with careful swipes of her tongue against Clarke’s own bruised one.

“You should never start wars you cannot win.”

Lexa purred the words against her earlobe, hot breath painting strokes along her pulse. Clarke shuddered, hands clenching helplessly where they had fallen at her sides, but she didn’t dare close her eyes, knowing that the tables could be turned on her in the time it took to blink.

Thanks to her heels, she was taller than Lexa at the moment, but it was the Alpha who, pinning her in place as she was, managed to appear towering.

Trim muscles pushed into her curves until there was no space left between their bodies, and as Lexa’s hips ground against her own, Clarke felt the start of something hard press against her thigh. She blinked, sucking in a breath so hard it whistled up her nose, the sensation so utterly arousing that she lost track of the words she’d meant to say.

“Who said I plan to win anything?” she eventually managed, voice cracking.

Lexa’s hands dropped to her skirt, fingers rucking the fabric till it rode up, bunching past Clarke’s upper thighs.

Then, when her questing hands found nothing but heated flesh underneath, it was the Alpha’s turn to draw an audible breath.

“You… _ brat _ !” Her tone was velvet-soft, but black with promise. “You sure as Hell  _ did _ plan for something!”

The growl that followed was partly muffled by the fact Lexa had leant forward to scent her at her pulse. The Alpha’s hands had stilled around the back of Clarke’s thighs, and she hung inches from the flushed skin of her throat, but Clarke could almost feel her teeth graze at the beat trapped just beneath the surface, and her whole body tingled from it.

She tilted her head back until it rested against the wall and bared her neck, coaxing another, fiercer growl from Lexa’s chest.

Lips pulled back, absolutely feral, the Alpha was a sight to leave one breathless; her eyes gathered the light until they shone, and unnamed emotions swirled like clouds within their depths until it looked like a storm had amassed, ready to break loose upon her brows.

Brows that furrowed after Lexa scented her again, more deeply. 

“You’re going into heat.” 

Clarke had known that she was close to entering her cycle, but she’d thought she had a week, or maybe two, still left to go. 

After all, the telltale signs had always started abnormally early for her, if compared to other Omegas, which was both a blessing and a curse. Nobody liked waking to a dry mouth and breasts so achy even the lightest brush of a sheet against her nipples was enough to make her hiss, not for days on end.

Panic traversed her nerves with an unpleasant kind of electricity; she’d wanted to provoke Lexa into revealing if what she felt was reciprocated, but the possibility the Alpha could think she was trying to coerce her into something sent a wave of bile to burn her throat.

Even as her world reeled, she became aware that something warm and soft had cupped her cheeks. 

_ Lexa’s hands _ .

The Alpha’s fingers framed her bowed face with the care of someone handling glass, eyes attentive as she peered at her. Assessing. 

“Breathe, Clarke.” A rumble blurred her accent, melting it down to the warmth of a hot chocolate in winter. “If you keep hyperventilating, you’ll pass out.” 

As she spoke, Lexa’s thumbs drew gentle lines across Clarke’s cheekbones, and she leant into the touch, nose nuzzling the other woman’s hands. 

Her own hands rose, finding purchase around Lexa’s forearms, and she held on for dear life, chest heaving as if she’d run for miles. 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat so that she could speak took her far more courage than walking into her boss’s office without panties had.

“Lexa…” She had to stop and wet her fissured lips before she could retry. “Lexa...I…” 

To no better result it seemed. 

There were far too many words for her to say, and they ended up all tangled on her tongue. It had taken her some time, and plenty of arguing with herself, to realize that what she wanted went beyond a simple tryst. 

But the fire that devoured her every thought was not the all-consuming furnace of something born solely from lust, a passion which could blaze hotter than the sun, but that may just as well wane as it did behind a passing cloud. 

No - this was the kind of fire that sparked from some simple interaction and grew with each following one, until one found themselves thoroughly enraptured without really knowing how.

She couldn’t name the  _ how  _ with Lexa, just that it was there, and that, whenever their eyes met, the Alpha’s bored into hers as if she could read right into Clarke’s soul.

Her lower lip might have been glistening and bruised a darker hue from their rough kissing, but that only served to offset the genuine concern filling Lexa’s eyes. She studied Clarke intently, making no move to tear herself free of the almost crushing hold she had around her arms, and her fingers hadn’t stilled.

She thumbed soothing circles along Clarke’s jaw, her chin, and the spot where her dimples would pop if she grinned. 

Clarke wasn’t sure that Lexa did it consciously, but it helped to calm her nerves somewhat.

“Clarke...I... We…” 

With a sigh, the Alpha dipped her head, forehead resting against hers. Weary and unarmored, her affected countenance all gone, Lexa shed the Alpha’s role as easily as someone would change coats. There was wariness underneath, noticeable in the way her shoulders slumped and her hands shifted to caress down Clarke’s neck and come to a rest on her shoulders.

She observed all this through the hazy veil of tears that had descended over her eyes, and the more she tried to blink her vision clear, the more her eyes itched and burned.

_ Fuck. _

Clarke had sworn that, no matter what, she wouldn’t cry.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _

This wasn’t going at all how she’d expected.

“I can’t do this anymore.” It took her a moment to register she’d actually said the words out loud, and when she did, she sucked in one, horrified breath, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Teeth sinking into her knuckles, she bit down hard, as if she could posthumously devour what she’d just said, but there was no taking it back.  Tears streamed down her face liberally now, but even through their stinging film, Clarke saw hurt flash through Lexa’s face.

“I understand.” The Alpha’s hands fell away and she took a step back. She appeared collected, nonplussed even, but something had broken in her voice.

“ _ No _ !” Clarke grasped the front of her jacket, fisting the expensive cloth until it was creased beyond repair. “I mean,  _ this _ !” She flung one arm out and gestured wildly, hoping that Lexa would read what she was getting at from the look in her eyes, like she thought the Alpha could. Hoping that Lexa would believe her, instead of thinking that it was her heat which made her act like this.

Clarke meant the fucking in the office, the spare moments that she could spend in Lexa’s embrace after – spent and radiant with the afterglow while her lover held her on her lap – whereas outside the intimidating double door,s they were nothing more than boss and employee.

“I want more.” She apportioned the truth through grinding teeth, tongue curdled with the salty, bitter taste of her own tears. “I want  _ you _ .” And by that she meant the woman past her role as Alpha. A partner... or at least a date. “ _ Us _ .”

Lexa was frowning and chewing at her lip, so Clarke spat the rest out in a hurry before what little remained of her courage deserted her.

“Iwanttheretobeus.”

The Alpha blinked.

“You mean…?”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa’s expression thawed, and her hands sought Clarke’s, prying them loose from her suit so that she could hold them instead. Clarke was grateful; she’d been gripping the fabric so tightly her fingers had stiffened and ached.

Lexa puffed out her cheeks, obviously in the process of choosing what words she would say next.

“I want it, too.” Her expression was one of such sincere longing that a fresh wave of tears threatened to sweep Clarke away. “But it wouldn’t be proper, not while I’m your employer.”

“Oh?”

Clarke twisted her hands free, shoving Lexa squarely in the chest until her hip checked the side of the desk, hard enough that a stack of documents was toppled over and fluttered to the floor.  The Alpha grunted, but Clarke steamrolled over the sound, her tone light and sweet even as her forehead furrowed darkly.

“But bending me over your desk a minimum of three times a week and fucking me raw is proper?”

Lexa spluttered and raised her hands in self-defense.

“That’s not what I-”

Normally so detached that she bordered on icy, Lexa looked in that moment as much of a hot mess as Clarke felt. Her cheeks were suffused with heat and her eyes sparkled, the crinkled front of her otherwise immaculately pressed suit adding to the impression that she was entirely wrong-footed.   

The Alpha sighed, chest heaving visibly as she brought herself under control.

“What I meant is that, dating you while being your employer, makes me feel like… like…  _ fuck me,  _ why are words so bloody hard!”

_ Don’t ask me. _ Clarke’s lips twitched in the beginning of a smile.  _ I fucked this up royally. _

“Like you’d be taking advantage,” she supplied. “Like, if things went wrong between us, it’d reflect on our job, whereas an affair we could just walk away from.”

They wouldn’t be the first ones to openly date within the company; two guys in IT had gotten married just weeks ago, but there were rules, a few of which they’d already liberally skirted along with their less than orthodox afternoon breaks. And Lexa would be far harsher on herself than she was on any of her employees.

It was a technicality, but she thought she understood. It was all fun and games until feelings got involved.

If asked at the onset of their affair, Clarke would have guessed that one of them would have just gotten bored eventually. She’d said the same when Raven had commented on it, (after making her swear she wouldn’t breathe a word about the whole thing), adding that she’d probably ask to be transferred to one of the company VPs. There was always need of an executive assistant, and embarrassing either of them, (or God forbid, blackmailing Lexa), had never been something she’d remotely considered.  

“I quit,” she announced, causing Lexa to do a double take.

“You what?”

“You heard me.” Clarke inched closer, reaching out until her fingers played an idle pattern along the inside of Lexa’s wrist. The Alpha shuddered, the tiniest whine escaping the hard line of her lips.

“I can find another job,” Clarke quipped with nonchalance, doing her best to ignore the mad thumping of her heart. “Someone else like you? I’m not so sure.”

On a whim, she kicked her heels off, sending them to slide out of the way with a push from a bared foot, then took another step and allowed herself to meet Lexa’s surprised gaze with all the love she’d piled away for months. 

The Alpha’s arms went around her waist, and her embrace, while thoroughly possessive, lacked the roughness she had displayed before.

“What if I wanted to fire you for that horrible tea you served me?” Her tone was stern, but the corners of her mouth had curled upwards and her eyes held a spark of pure mischief. It made Clarke wonder what it would have been like to meet a younger Lexa, when her life was yet to be burdened with responsibility.

“I mean, if it helps to boost your ego be my guest.” Clarke plastered a shit-eating grin all over her face, and her stomach did a weird, fluttery thing when Lexa smirked back.

“Ms. Griffin,” the Alpha indulged, playing along, “you’re fired.” She raised a hand and twined her fingers through Clarke’s hair, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  “Clarke, would you be my date?”

The words sent a thrill down Clarke’s spine, and her heart clenched.

She thought she loved Lexa for that.

_ No. I know I do. _

“Yes.” Lucky for her, a hoarse whisper was sufficient answer, because Clarke wasn’t sure her brain was working well enough to elaborate more.

Lexa stroked her hair, cupping the back of her head and guiding it forward until Clarke was tucked securely under her chin. The Alpha had to crane her neck back a little, since they were the same height, but in doing so, she afforded Clarke a chance to lose herself in her enthralling scent.

Lexa’s skin was warm against her cheek, and the sound of the Alpha’s heart filled Clarke’s ears with a steady, soothing beat.

Without thinking, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Lexa’s throat, and licked the salt off of her skin, whimpering when the rich taste, which held a faint resemblance to the Alpha’s essence, spread across her tongue. 

Hearing Lexa’s sharp inhale only prompted her to do it again, and she was rewarded with a whine, followed by the light scratching of the Alpha’s nails against her scalp. 

“ _ Clarke… _ ” 

Lexa whispered her name in that soft, low voice she’d only used with her a few times. It made Clarke’s stomach do a somersault, and dampened her thighs with the overflow of her arousal. 

The Alpha held her close for a while, every now and then nuzzling into her hair as contented purrs dripped, slow and sweet like honey, from her lips. 

Breathing  _ her _ , Clarke realized. Taking her in. 

“And now what?” 

When Lexa spoke again, breaking the quiet, it made Clarke shake like a pup emerging soaking wet after a jump into deep water. 

She lifted her gaze and gave Lexa a full, irreverent eye-roll.

“Now you make love to me, you idiot.” 

Lexa’s answering grin was wolf-like and sharp. 

The change that came over her was sudden, as if she’d reached somewhere within and flicked on a hidden switch. Her upper lip curled back to expose teeth, and in the waning light of the approaching evening, they looked more like the fangs of a cat readying itself to feast on unsuspecting mice.

And, just like prey, Clarke was stalked across the polished floor. 

Lexa didn’t even touch her - she didn’t need to - simply herding Clarke where she wanted her to go. The back of her calves hit the couch the Alpha used when she worked late and needed to take power naps, and Clarke fell onto it ungracefully, half-sitting and half-sprawled. 

She thought that Lexa would climb onto her and pin her down - the prominent bulge tenting her dark grey slacks seemed to prove the intent - but the Alpha had something else in mind. 

Stopping just short of reaching her, Lexa shrugged out of her jacket, flinging it away with a lazy flick of her hand. Afterwards, her fingers went to the knot that held her tie in place, and Clarke watched, entrapped, as they undid it deftly. 

Lexa was acting as if they had all the time in the world, (they did, Clarke had made sure to keep the CEO’s schedule clear for the day), and the way she was raking her body, with hot-eyed looks that made her feel like she already wore not a stitch, was at once intoxicating and infuriating. 

With an exaggerated moan, Clarke let herself slide lower on the couch, legs spread as wide as her skirt would allow, and she jerked her hips into the empty air. But neither that, nor the smoldering, pleading look she shot at Lexa, had any effect. 

Or rather, the first tendrils of her heat were  _ affecting _ the Alpha, but she refused to be derailed from the path that she had chosen. Clarke had asked to be made love to, but Lexa was deciding how. 

Stubbornness was Lexa’s biggest strength, and, Clarke feared, it would become a crucible for her tonight. 

Holding her gaze captive, Lexa rolled up her sleeves, grinning at the impatience she couldn’t keep from flickering across her face. Then, causing what air remained in her lungs to leave her in a rush, the Alpha sank to her knees, hands going to her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the couch. 

“Lexa…” 

So far, sex between them had been a dirty mess of quickies nabbed before Lexa rushed to another meeting, with Clarke sprawled belly down across the hardwood desk, trying not to scream while Lexa buried to the hilt inside her. 

But this...this was different. 

A look of utter concentration had fallen over the Alpha’s face as she shoved one of her hands under Clarke’s ass to lift her up and tug the skirt down her legs, until it pooled in a whisper of fabric on the floor where it was easily forgotten. 

Clarke was panting now, her eyes glued to the woman between her legs, mouth rounding to form a silent “o” when Lexa leant forward, strands of hair as soft as silk brushing along her thighs. 

Hot breath slithered across her sweat-sheened skin. It feathered along her slit, cool against the warmth of her slicked core, and made her gasp. 

“ _ Oh, fuck _ .”

She couldn’t hold back the obscenity, nor the supplicating cant of her hips, but Lexa clucked her tongue and held her down, a hand snaking up her leg to splay across her lower belly. 

“No.” 

A one-word command, heavy with the promise of retribution should she disobey in this. Clarke was almost tempted to, just to see if Lexa would bend her over her knee and turn her ass red and sore with blows, like she had threatened, lecherous and wild, so many times in the heat of their fucking, but her pussy gave a vicious clench, and she knew that she would die should the Alpha make her wait.

She chose to beg instead.

“Fuck, Lexa,  _ please _ !”

“I thought you said,  _ make love _ .” There was a definite rumble underlying each word, arousal and amusement thickening the Alpha’s voice to slow molasses. Lexa dropped back on her haunches, fingers maddeningly teasing the insides of Clarke’s thighs, and regarded her with enough faux-innocence to make her want to slap her.

“Semantics,” she snarled through the grind of her teeth. 

“Mmh.” Lexa tapped her chin pensively. “Beg me again.” 

“You,  _ Godfucking- _ ” Clarke bit the inside of her cheek and tried again. “Please, Lexa! Pleasepleaseplease.” 

“Better.” 

Lexa lowered her head again, biting her way up Clarke’s quivering thigh until she came to the place where it joined to her mound. There she paused, and sucked harshly, growling appreciatively after she’d pulled back to admire the purplish mark that had blossomed under her lips.

Clarke had time to inhale once before her world exploded in a flash of white, the Alpha’s mouth finally,  _ finally  _ pressed between her legs. 

Now that she had reached her goal, it seemed that Lexa had no more use for a leisurely pace. She parted Clarke’s folds with eager strokes of her tongue, lips latching almost instantly around her aching clit. She nipped and sucked, tugged at her labia with her teeth, then soothed the delicious soreness they left behind with gentler swipes of her tongue. 

Above her, Clarke heaved and tossed her head, little moans leaving her lips despite both of her hands being clamped over her mouth. When Lexa had removed her tie, she’d caught sight of something dark and primal in her gaze, as if she had considered tying her wrists. The thought sent another flooding rush of heat to gush out of her, but in hindsight, the part of her that could still think was glad that Lexa had abstained. 

Clarke didn’t think she could have kept completely quiet.

She lost it the moment she realized Lexa was growling into her pussy, the sound matching the jets of hot arousal she felt gushing from her entrance. 

“ _ Holy Christ _ .”

_ I’m squirting into her mouth. _

The thought was enough to fling her over the edge, and she came, desperately bucking against Lexa’s restraining hand as she suffocated another unhinged moan into her knuckles. 

The Alpha slowed the sweeping of her tongue to help her ride it out, but she didn’t stop licking at her straining clit, and soon enough, Clarke felt it stiffen again as more blood roared south. 

“Le-xa.” 

She could say nothing more, but thankfully the Alpha was not in need of prompting. 

Standing on shaky legs, Lexa undid her pants, the front of which had now been dampened a darker shade of grey. 

Eating Clarke out had made her come as well, the evidence of her release still smeared over her length when she fished herself out. 

There was no need to fist herself to hardness, already fully erect as she clambered on the couch. She didn’t bother with shucking off her pants, eyes glazed over with lust as she pressed her mouth to Clarke’s, smearing the glistening dew of her release into their kiss.

Feeling the blunt head of Lexa’s cock against her inner thigh had her arch up, desperate for contact, and this time the Alpha didn’t hold her down. She threw one of Clarke’s legs over her arm as she lined up with her dripping, needy entrance. 

Clarke was so slicked, so ready, that it took the barest pressure for her walls to split open, Lexa sinking inside to the hilt in one long stroke.

“Yeeesssss,” the Alpha hissed, losing what little self-control she had left. “You take me so well.”

Clarke rolled her hips, and Lexa grunted, matching her rhythm easily. They were too worked up, however, for slow and steady, their passion too demanding and all consuming. 

Lexa’s hips speared forward, the obscene slap of their meeting flesh making a fine counterpart to the  _ swallowed-but-not-quite _ whimpers they both let out. She fucked Clarke relentless and deep, fiercer, and yet more loving, than she’d allowed herself to be before. 

Clarke could see it in the way her eyes had grown round with adoration, and how she swayed above her like in prayer, arms flexing on either side of Clarke’s head as she pushed herself as deep as she could go. 

It felt so good. She was full and stretched so wide, her pleasure was bordered with scarlet lines of pain. But Clarke didn’t care, the pressure coiling at the base of her spine telling her she would come again soon. 

With each new thrust she saw stars, entire galaxies that were born and died behind her eyes, leaving but the burning ghost of their extinction impressed into her retinas. 

“Oh, God.” 

Lexa cried out, and her nails dug into the leather of the couch so hard they made it squeal. 

The thrusts grew more erratic, frantic with her own need to release. A knot wouldn’t form, not until Clarke was well into her heat, but she wasn’t worried. She’d been on birth control since hitting puberty, to help mitigate some of the heat’s early effects, and she found that she yearned for it. 

For the crimson agony of that kind of stretch and the splash of the Alpha’s cum washing deep into her womb, locked safely inside her until she… she…

“Oh, fuck.  _ Breed me _ , Lexa.” 

That did it, and they came undone, Clarke biting back a scream as Lexa’s teeth fastened around her clavicle. Even through the fabric of her blouse, the bite hurt, but she welcomed the flare of pain that had her chest flush with another wave of heat. 

Eyes rolling back into her skull, Clarke clenched around Lexa’s hardness, milking her for everything she had. She came until she thought it wasn’t possible to come anymore because her muscles surely would give out under such an onslaught. But Lexa was still emptying inside her, so plentiful that more than a little of her cum ended up pooling on the couch, and she dragged Clarke along, one orgasm melting into the next until they all blended into one. 

It was later, after they had cleaned some of the mess, (but the office still looked like a tornado-swept zone in Clarke’s opinion), and she was back in Lexa’s lap, that they got to talk about the future.

“So.” Lexa held the cup of fresh tea she had made to Clarke’s lips, and she took a grateful sip. “When do you think your full heat will hit?” 

She was well capable of holding the beverage herself, and she had pointed it out, but Lexa was dead-set on what she considered aftercare, and wouldn’t be deterred from doting on her. 

And Clarke discovered that she didn’t mind. 

“A week? Maybe sooner,” she grinned. “I think we might have sped it along.”

Lexa nodded and muttered something about meetings that would have to be postponed.

“Oh, I wish I could help you reschedule.” Clarke smirked and wiggled in Lexa’s lap, ripping a throaty groan out of her. “Too bad you fired me.” 

“You quit,” Lexa remarked, dangerously calm.

“ _ Semantics _ .”

That earned her a well placed swat, and another bout of kissing after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories and exclusive content](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
